Through The Eyes of Another
by x3Air
Summary: Sometimes you can't see yourself clearly until you see yourself through the eyes of others. OC story. Unsure of pairing, but probably will have depending on audience's response.


AN: So... I'm just testing the waters of an unknown genre, which is OC writing. I figured that since it was so popular to do, I should give it a try as well. Besides, it will come as a challenge for me, especially since you have to shape your OC very intricately in order for people to actually grow to like her.

I'm also aware about the term "Mary-Sue", and will try to avoid that as much as possible as I myself am not a fan of those, though I think I made my character sound like a sue here 8'D

As always, do help me improve in my writing, especially since this is going to be my first time writing about an OC. I'm not even sure if I should have her pair up with a canon character yet. However if you guys feel like a certain someone and her go well together or something, I'll take it into consideration if you let me know via PM or a review (:

Thank you again for reading and I hope you'll enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

- Air

* * *

It was a week before the summer holidays began, everything was exceptionally peaceful. Nothing had gone wrong these few weeks, life went on as per normal as the heat gradually rose. Drowsy mornings at school, hot afternoons at Card Capital, nothing was out of place. There were no upcoming big tournaments other than the weekly Card shop Tournament, so everything was well paced and unrushed.

The only excitement everyone was having nowadays was for the upcoming summer holidays. After a long term, all the students wanted a long break from school to just hang out and chill by the beach, embracing the hot weather.

The same went for the boys down at Hitsue high school. Taishi Miwa and even Kai Toshiki, as much as he didn't want to admit it out loud, they were all looking forward to the free summer days they were soon to have.

"I can't wait until the holidays start!" Miwa sighed happily as he walked together with the rest towards their school. "Summer afternoons will be spent all the time at Card Capital or lazing at home… What a life that would be, don't you agree Kai?" He smiled at the other.

"…" Kai didn't seem to want to respond in the least, but Miwa didn't seem too affected by it, he was used to his friend's behavior by now.

"Even so, don't you wish something would happen?" The blonde mused to himself. "These few days, they're so mundane, even if they're peaceful."

The boy with hazel brown hair only responded by closing his eyes.

"But you know, remember the exchange programme the principal was talking about earlier this year?" Miwa continued, "It's starting today, and apparently Fujita Ryota from our class went over, so that means someone new is coming in!"

"Huh." Kai finally responded verbally. Although he hated to admit it, he was a little interested in this little bit of news. Perhaps the boredom of the past few weeks had finally gotten to him, for him to be actually intrigued about something small like this.

It wasn't until later in class did he confirm Miwa's information. Apparently there was an exchange programme that was going on, although no one was sure about the other school that was participating. Some rumors had it going that the school was Miyaji Academy, but most of his classmates brushed it off, no way was such an elite school going to do an exchange programme with their crappy school.

It wasn't until class started did the teacher reveal the unknown school, and the curious participant.

"Good morning class, I'm sure you've heard about the exchange programme earlier this year." The form teacher began, lulling half the class into drowsiness before she even got to the point. "I'm pleased to say that the exchange student will be in our class this week, please make her feel welcome."

She stretched a hand towards the classroom door, calling out to the other, and all eyes, including the ones that were lulled half to sleep, curiously turned.

There was a pause before everyone's attention was drawn to the tip of a black cane that tapped slowly on the ground. In stepped a young girl, her movements a little hesitant. She nervously tucked a lock of hair behind her ear as she walked into the classroom, it was a rich ebony black, tied in a loose ponytail. However, what caught their attention most was the midnight blue cloth that was draped across her eyes.

"Hello everyone, my name is Sasaki Kotone." She spoke quietly. "I'll be in your class for a week, so please take care of me."

"Sasaki here has been exchanged over from the School for the Blind, to experience normal school life, so please treat her well." The teacher paused for a moment before looking around the classroom and then guided the girl towards the empty seat in front of Kai and Miwa. "Sasaki, you'll take the seat of Fujita for this week, we've also provided braille text for you to follow in lessons, if you need any help, feel free to ask around."

Touching the books in front of her with long fingers, the girl thanked the teacher quietly and opened the first text, trailing her fingers over the small protruding dots that meant nothing to those who could see.

Meanwhile, the rest of the class went back to their daily activities, sleeping, doodling and the whatnot. Until the bell rang that is. Students rushed out of class, eager to get to the canteen or whatever lunch spots they frequented, awake suddenly from class.

Kai and Miwa were getting ready to leave the classroom as well, to meet up with Morikawa and Izaki, but then the blond noticed the transfer girl. She sat alone at the table, continuing to trail her fingers across the books, not seeming to notice that it was lunch time. He turned to Kai and whispered, "do you think she might need help integrating into this school?"

"After all, the teacher didn't even assign someone to help her get around, maybe she thinks her class is friendlier then it really is." Miwa mused for a moment, before noticing Kai's nonchalant expression and taking it for an answer.

"Hey um… Do you want to follow us for lunch?" Miwa asked carefully, approaching the girl.

At his voice, her fingers paused in mid-air for a moment, almost as if she was surprised that someone was even inviting her to eat. "W-would I be imposing on you?"

"Not at all, and we couldn't possibly leave a new student alone like this." Miwa smiled. "I'm Taishi Miwa, and this block of wood here is Kai Toshiki, calling me Miwa is fine."

Kotone was a little nervous. This was her first time around "normal" people, and truthfully speaking, she didn't expect to be treated so nicely. After all, this was just a "rowdy, uncouth neighborhood school, like her mother said the other day. Kotone was quite sure that she might've gotten bullied or something along those lines, the image her parents painted of the school wasn't pretty.

"_I can't believe why you would've chosen to exchange, Kotone, even if it was for a week!" That was what her mother had said. "Don't you know that these neighborhood schools are dangerous? I've heard for more than once about violence in these schools… I would have preferred it if you had exchanged with Miyaji Academy, or Tokyo High School…" Meanwhile, her father just snorted in disgust. _

"I guess if you call me Kotone it should be fine." The girl replied carefully, before getting up and reaching for her walking stick.

There was a brief moment as she sent a prayer up to the heavens.

_Please, prove my parents wrong._


End file.
